Quand reviendrastu ?
by Heidi0Me
Summary: Suite de ma fic Les Yeux Fermés. Peuvent-ils vraiment oublier l'un des leurs ?
1. Chapter 1

Jack était à son bureau. Il faisait du rangement, pour s'occuper, pour se calmer surtout. Il avait passé toute la nuit à s'activer pour finalement ne rien faire d'utile. Il s'énervait après une pile de dossiers pour qu'elle tienne, puis en enlevait la moitié pour les mettre dans un tiroir qu'il vidait l'instant d'après... depuis des heures.  
La vérité était qu'il avait peur, peur de perdre son agent, peur d'être incapable de faire son travail. Peur d'avoir peur.  
Il avait ordonné à son équipe d'aller se reposer, malgré leurs protestations. Il regarda sa montre : 7h50. Il se dit qu'il ne devraient plus tarder et, décidant de s'accorder une pause toilettes, quitta son bureau.  
Lorsqu'il revint, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il vit un dossier posé au dessus des autres. Il le prit avec appréhension, et lut avec un pincement au coeur _Dossier personne disparue 585B24400GGD : Martin Fitzgerald_  
En l'ouvrant, une petite feuille tomba par terre. Jack la ramassa.  
" Agent Malone, cette affaire est la vôtre. Ne me décevez pas, toutes les cartes sont entre vos mains. "  
Jack soupira... Le plus dur allait commencer pour lui et son équipe...

Jack restait scotché devant la photo de Martin qui était jointe dans le dossier.  
Ses collègues arrivèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Danny : Toujours pas de nouvelles ?  
Jack : Oh ! Bonjour ! Euh... Non, pas de nouvelles...  
Sam : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Jack : ...  
Vivian : On a une nouvelle affaire ?  
Jack : En quelque sorte...  
Danny : Comment ça "en quelque sorte" ?  
Jack : Eh bien, c'est compliqué...  
Danny arracha le dossier des mains de Jack.  
Danny : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué Jack !  
Vivian : Danny ?  
Danny : Notre nouveau disparu est Martin...  
Vivian : Jack ! Il va... Il va revenir, tu le sais bien !  
Jack : Comment peux-tu en être sûre Vivian ? Personne ne peut savoir s'il va revenir ou non...  
Sam : Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant de démarrer une enquête ? C'est le genre de décision qu'on doit prendre ensemble, en équipe Jack !  
Jack : Cette décision ne vient pas de moi, d'accord ?!  
Danny : Alors qui...  
Jack : Victor Fitzgerald, le père de Martin. Il nous confie l'affaire.  
Vivian : Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique Jack ?  
Sam : Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir fouiller dans la vie de Martin, dans ses moindres petits secrets...  
Jack : Je pense que la seule chose que l'on doit garder en tête, c'est qu'il faut retrouver Martin au plus vite.  
Danny : Jack...  
Jack : Quoi ?!  
Danny : Et s'il ne veut pas être retrouvé ?  
Jack : Eh bien on ne lui laissera pas le choix. Ce n'est plus notre ami. C'est juste un disparu. Et notre travail est de retrouver les disparus. On en a déjà parlé hier Danny...  
Danny : Excuse-moi Jack, mais hier je venais de découvrir que mon ami était parti avec toutes ses affaires et sans prévenir personne !  
Vivian : Je pense qu'on devrait tous se calmer... Martin est un agent du FBI. S'il ne veut pas être retrouvé, il saura comment faire. Ce qui signifie qu'on a du pain sur la planche ! Cette affaire va être difficile, alors autant rester soudés, non ?

Jack et Danny hochèrent silencieusement la tête.

Vivian : Jack ?

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

Vivian : Essaie juste... D'agir comme pour n'importe quelle autre affaire. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...  
Jack : Oui je...

Il souffla un grand coup.

Jack : Danny, tu épluches ses relevés bancaires, relevés de téléphone... Je veux savoir qui aurait pu l'aider à organiser sa fuite.  
Danny : J'y vais tout de suite.  
Jack : Merci. Sam, tu vas voir ce que l'équipe scientifique a trouvé dans son appartement. Je veux que tu prennes note du moindre indice qui pourrait nous dire où il est allé. Vivian, tu interroges la famille de Martin. Je me chargerai de Victor Fitzgerlad. Quant à moi, je vais aller souffler cinq minutes, essayer de me détendre, avant de commencer le travail.  
Vivian : Je pense que c'est la plus sage décision que tu aies jamais pris.  
Jack : C'est aussi ce que je pense...


	2. Chapter 2

Danny travaillait depuis plus d'une heure sur son ordinateur. Il venait enfin de recevoir les relevés bancaires de Martin. Il ouvrit le dossier, et vit qu'il était vide.  
En fouillant un peu plus, Danny se rendit compte que Martin avait retiré tout l'argent de son compte en liquide.  
Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans son bureau et soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ils ne pourraient pas le retrouver ainsi...  
Il se replongea alors dans les relevés téléphoniques.

Sam discutait avec l'équipe technique à l'étage inférieur. Elle était anxieuse et peinait à se calmer.  
Sam : Et vous n'avez pas trouvé d'indice qui pourrait nous indiquer où martin aurait pu aller ?  
Tom : Non, mais en revanche on a trouvé ça sous un meuble...  
Le scientifique tenait dans ses mains un sachet contenant une boîte de médicaments presque vide.  
Sam : Oh ! Très bien... Merci beaucoup... Je vais emmener ça pour... Pour le reste de l'équipe...  
Sam prit le sachet plastique et s'éloigna, perdue, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle remonta jusqu'au bureau plus par habitude que par décision réfléchie.  
Dans l'ascenceur, elle s'adossa à la paroi, et fixa la lumière. Sa main tremblait un petit peu.

_FLASH-BACK_  
_- Martin ! _  
_- Oui ? _  
_- Je peux te parler ? _  
_- Je n'ai pas trop le temps là... _  
_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? _  
_- Je ne t'évite pas Sam ! _  
_- J'essaie de te parler depuis le début de la semaine et à chaque tu trouves le moyen de te défiler ! _  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _  
_- Juste... Savoir comment tu vas. _  
_- Sam... _  
_- Martin ! Personne n'est dupe tu sais ! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment ! _  
_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Sam. _  
_- Parle-moi ! Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, non ? _  
_- Rien ne m'oblige à te faire confiance. _  
_- Martin ! _  
_- Maintenant si tu permets je dois vraiment y aller. _  
_- Martin ! _  
_Le jeune agent s'éloigna rapidement, laissant sa collègue seule et perdue. _  
_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent. Sam sortit sans regarder devant elle, et fonça dans un agent qui entrait au même moment. Elle marmonna des excuses incompréhensibles, et se précipita vers son bureau sans un regard en arrière.

Jack vit arriver Sam de loin. Elle semblait perdue, désemparée. Il se dirigea doucement vers elle.  
Jack : Tout va bien Sam ?  
Sam : Oui... Enfin, non... L'équipe scientifique a trouvé ça sous un meuble, chez Martin.  
Elle tendit le sachet contenant la boîte de pilules à Jack.  
Jack : Oh...  
Vivian s'approcha, intriguée.  
Vivian : Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?  
Jack : Je...  
Vivian : Tu le savais !  
Sam : Tu savais que Martin était dépendant et tu ne nous as rien dit ?!  
Jack : Ecoutez, je ne le sais que depuis hier soir, d'accord ? Danny m'en a parlé après qu'on ait appelé des renforts chez Martin.  
Il tourna la tête et ajouta les larmes aux yeux :  
Jack : Et croyez-moi, si je l'avais su plus tôt...  
Vivian : Excuse-moi Jack... Désolée... Tu n'y es pour rien...  
Jack : Tu te trompes Vivian. On y est tous pour quelque chose. Aucun d'entre nous n'a su voir qu'il allait mal, personne n'a sur le retenir. On est tous responsable de tout ça...

Jack s'éloigna vers le couloir. Il marcha à l'aveugle, et tomba finalement sur une salle d'interrogatoire vide.  
Il entra, ferma la porte et se laissa glisser contre le mur, lentement, en sanglotant.  
Il n'avait jamais craqué auparavant. Il était toujours resté calme, neutre, laissant ses sentiments de côté. Mais aujourd'hui...  
Martin n'était plus là. Son équipe était privé d'un de ses membres, et il avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui, autour du vide laissé par Martin.  
Jack plongea la tête dans ses bras et ferma les yeux un instant.

_FLASH-BACK_  
_Jack : Ecoute, c'est pas facile... Danny est venu me parler tout à l'heure...  
Martin : Oh ! Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû lui répondre comme ça... J'étais à cran, c'est tout... Je vais d'ailleurs m'excuser auprès de lui. Je suis désolé pour ça.  
Jack : Il n'y a pas que ça Martin. Il trouve tout ton comportement de ces derniers temps étrange à vrai dire.  
Martin : Je suis juste un peu fatigué... On l'est tous non ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas passé une nuit entière dans ton lit Jack ?  
Jack : Si tu savais à quel point j'en rêve ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet initial.  
Martin : Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire à mon sujet Jack. Je te le promet. Je vais bien.  
Jack : Tu en es sûr ? Parce que je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu as besoin de parler, tu...  
Martin : ... Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment, c'est de dormir. Et je ne le pourrai que quand Julie Hearn sera rentrée chez elle.  
FIN FLASH-BACK_

Les larmes franchirent les yeux de Jack, malgré sa profonde volonté de ne pas pleurer.  
Il repensa alors à tout ce qui s'était passé quelques heures avant. Il vit tout ce qu'il avait refusé de voir jusque là, parce qu'il voulait croire que Martin allait bien. Il revit surtout une scène où il aurait du tout comprendre. Où il n'aurait jamais du laisser Martin seul...

_FLASH-BACK_  
_En découvrant le cadavre, Martin ne dit rien. Il baissa simplement son arme, la laissant frapper lentement sa jambe. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le matelas décoloré par le sang, et sur le corps paradoxalement sans couleurs. Sa main ne temblait plus, immobile comme celle du cadavre. Son visage tordu par la douleur ne laissait rien transparaître, mais pourtant en lui quelque chose venait de se briser. Ils l'avaient retrouvée. Peut-être aurait-il finalement préféré ne pas savoir...  
Ne voyant pas son agent sortir de la pièce, Jack entra à son tour. Il rangea automatiquement son arme dans sa ceinture, prit son téléphone, et demanda au service responsable de venir.  
Danny entra alors. Il vit d'abord Jack, puis le cadavre, et enfin Martin.  
Danny : Tu ne devrais pas rester ici Martin...  
Martin : ...  
Danny : Je t'accompagne.  
Jetant un regard hésitant à son supérieur, Danny prit Martin par le bras, après avoir vu le visage approbateur de Jack.  
FIN FLASH-BACK_

Jack se leva dans un soudain élan de volonté et de courage. Il ouvrit la porte, et marcha rapidement jusqu'à son bureau, où il trouva Sam et Danny en train de travailler.

Jack : Bon, écoutez, je sais que c'est une affaire très difficile... On est tous sous le choc, on se pose tous des questions. Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas très présent pour vous depuis ce matin. Alors je voulais simplement vous dire que Martin a besoin de nous. Il ne le sait certainement pas, mais il a besoin qu'on le retrouve, il a besoin qu'on le ramène ici et qu'on s'occupe de lui, comme la famille qu'on est. Et une famille ne se laisse pas abattre par un échec ou une impasse. On ne le retrouvera pas si on n'est pas convaincu par ce qu'on fait. Alors regardez une dernière fois cette photo, et trouvez-moi l'homme qui est dessus. Parce que cet homme, c'est notre ami...


	3. Chapter 3

Sam et Danny se regardèrent, et d'un accord silencieux, hochèrent la tête et se remirent immédiatement au travail.  
Jack : Sam ? Où est Vivian ?  
Sam : Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi pour interroger Victor Fitzgerald... Elle a parlé à toute la famille de Martin, mais personne ne sait où il peut être apparemment...  
Jack : Et tu ne sais pas où elle est allée ensuite ?  
Sam : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Désolée...  
Jack : C'est rien, je vais la trouver...  
Sam : Je me suis permise de convoquer le médecin de Martin. Il pourra peut-être nous éclairer sur son addiction. Je ne sais pas si ça pourra aider mais... C'est tout ce que j'ai.  
Jack : Bien. Tu as très bien fait de le convoquer Sam, mais à l'avenir, je reprends les choses en mains, d'accord ? Il est temps que je reprenne le travail...  
Sam : Contente de te retrouver Jack.

Jack partit à la recherche de Vivian.  
Il fouilla toutes les salles d'interrogatoire, vérifia le laboratoire, retourna à son bureau... Mais elle n'était nulle part.  
Il revint alors vers Sam, quand Vivian arriva.  
Jack : Vivian ?! Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?  
Vivian : Désolée Jack, ça ne se reproduira pas.  
Jack : Tout va bien ?  
Vivian : Oui... Très bien...  
Jack et Sam se jetèrent un regard rapide. Vivian fouillait dans une pile de dossiers sur son bureau sans but réel, tout en sanglotant en silence.  
Jack : Vivian... Laisse ça...  
Vivian : Non je... Je peux travailler... Je peux faire cette enquête... J'ai juste... Juste besoin de... Cinq petites minutes...  
Jack hocha lentement la tête et s'approcha par derrière. Il la retourna lentement et la prit dans ses bras. Vivian résista un peu mais finit par se laisser aller à des pleurs qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps.  
Jack : Il faut que ça sorte...  
Vivian : Je sais que je devrais être forte mais...  
Jack : Viens, on va faire un tour dans le couloir.

Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard de Sam.  
Vivian : Il y a tellement de choses que je regrette... Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu que Martin allait mal, de ne pas avoir compris qu'il appelait au secours... Je suis douée pour ça d'habitude, mais à quoi ça sert si je ne peux même pas aider mes proches ?  
Jack : On tous une part de responsabilité, toi et moi autant que les autres... Mais on va le retrouver, et on pourra rattraper tout ça... Toutes nos erreurs...  
Vivian : Je voudrais juste... Etre seule cinq minutes, d'accord ?  
Jack : Evidemment. Je crois que tu en as besoin. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Jack venait de partir, laissant Vivian seule dans le couloir désert. Elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Sa main se porta automatiquement à sa poche, d'où elle sortit son portefeuille. Elle l'ouvrit, et regarda avec tendresse une photo de son fils. Elle la caressa doucement du bout des doigts, et murmura  
_" Je ne te laisserai jamais être aussi malheureux mon trésor, je ne te laisserai jamais avoir mal à ce point... "_  
Elle pensa à Martin, et se demanda comment son jeune ami avait pu en arriver là, comment il avait pu ne voir que cette solution. Et surtout, pourquoi n'en avait-il parlé à personne ?  
Elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste de la main, sourit à un agent qui passait devant elle, et retourna travailler.

Danny vit arriver Vivian. Il épluchait les relevés téléphoniques de Martin.  
Danny : Vivian ? Tu veux bien me remplacer un moment ?  
Vivian : Bien sûr...  
Danny : Merci.  
Danny se leva et partit dans le couloir qui avait déjà accueilli tant de pleurs en une seule matinée. Voyant que de nombreux agents passaient par là, il entra dans une salle d'interrogatoire vide. Il allait laisser ses sanglots éclater quand il remarqua la caméra.

_FLASH-BACK_  
_Danny regarda Martin tandis qu'il revenait des toilettes. Il observa sa démarche pressée, son visage tendu, ses yeux cernés et injectés de sang, son corps amaigrit.  
Danny : Ca va Martin ?  
Martin : Sans problème, j'avais... juste besoin d'une pause.  
Danny : Tu as pourtant l'air... _  
_FIN FLASH-BACK_

_FLASH-BACK_  
_Danny : Martin attends ! On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?!  
Martin : Tu l'as dit toi-même, il avait besoin d'être secoué un bon coup. C'est fait.  
Danny : Par "secouer", je ne voulais pas spécialement dire "détruire mentalement"...  
Martin : En attendant avec un peu de chances, d'ici 30 minutes, on aura la réponse à notre enquête. C'est le principal non ?  
Danny : Martin...  
Le jeune agent continuait sa course dans le long couloir. Danny lui attrappa alors le bras pour le forcer à rester en face de lui.  
Danny : Martin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
Martin : Comment ça ? Il ne se passe rien Danny ! Rien du tout. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, comme tout le monde ici.  
Danny : Je ne suis pas aveugle Martin ! Depuis le début de cette enquête il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour t'écouter...  
Martin : Non, tu es là pour faire ton boulot, à savoir retrouver des disparus. Je n'ai pas disparu, tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
Danny : Tu n'as jamais été aussi violent Martin, je me fais du soucis pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je veux t'aider. Et j'y parviendrai.  
Martin : Ecoute-moi bien Danny ! Je vais bien, tout le monde va bien, et on pourra bientôt tous rentrer chez nous ! Alors fous-moi la paix ! _  
_FIN FLASH-BACK_

_FLASH-BACK_  
_Danny : Martin ? Martin, s'il te plaît, parle-moi. Tu as le droit d'aller mal. Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !  
Martin : Non...  
Danny ne comprenait pas la réponse de son collègue. N'était-il pas son meilleur ami ? Il voulu le secouer un peu, le faire réagir pour qu'il craque enfin. Il lui attrappa donc le bras.  
Danny : Ecoute Martin, je ne te laisserai pas tomber d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te voir t'enfoncer petit à petit sans rien faire ! _  
_FIN FLASH-BACK  
_  
Il attrapa une chaise et la lança droit sur le mur.

_" Je ne veux pas te voir t'enfoncer petit à petit sans rien faire ! "_

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et sortit de la pièce précipitamment.

Jack : Vivian ? Où est Danny ?  
Vivian : Je ne sais pas, il m'a demandé de reprendre ce qu'il faisait.  
Jack : Et il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ?  
Vivian : Non...

Danny arriva chez Martin. Il resta debout au milieu du salon, le regard vide, le corps immobile.

_FLASH-BACK_  
_Danny : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour t'écouter...  
Martin : Non, tu es là pour faire ton boulot, à savoir retrouver des disparus. Je n'ai pas disparu, tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
FIN FLASH-BACK_

Jack : Maintenant tu peux l'aider...  
Danny se retourna précipitamment. Jack était fort pour deviner à quoi pensaient ses agents.  
Jack : Tu peux l'aider Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny arriva au bureau en dernier. Jack, Sam et Vivian étaient déjà arrivés, et faisaient du rangement.  
Jack alla vers le tableau blanc, le regarda un moment, et détacha la photo de Martin d'un geste lent, plein de regrets. En se retournant, il remarqua que Danny était là.

Jack : Danny...  
Danny : On ne peut pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas faire ça Jack. Tu ne peux pas.  
Jack : On a reçu le papier officiel ce matin à la première heure. On n'a pas le choix.

_FLASH-BACK_  
_Jack arriva à son bureau, et vit une enveloppe à son nom. _  
_Après avoir lu la lettre, il s'assit brusquement et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Sam et Vivian arrivèrent en discutant, et se turent en voyant le visage et la posture de leur collègue. _  
_- De quel côté est-ce qu'on cherche aujourd'hui Jack ? _  
_- Aucun. On ne cherche pas. _  
_- Tu sais où est Martin ?! _  
_- Non. _  
_- Alors pourquoi... _  
_- Ordre du directeur. Ca fait quatre mois et on n'a aucune piste. C'est terminé... _  
_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Danny jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension à Jack, puis à Sam, et enfin à Vivian. Tous avaient les larmes aux yeux, mais semblaient dire la même chose : c'était terminé.

Danny : Comment est-ce que vous pouvez...  
Vivian : Danny...  
Danny : Comment est-ce que vous pouvez juste... accepter ça ?! Je croyais que c'était votre ami, notre ami, notre Martin !  
Sam : On ne peut pas le chercher éternellement...  
Jack : Tu savais qu'un jour les recherches cesseraient.  
Danny : Non Jack ! Non ! J'espérais juste que... qu'on le retrouverait et qu'on ne lâcherait rien tant qu'il ne serait pas sorti d'affaire ! La seule chose que je savais, c'est que je désire retrouver Martin plus que tout au monde !  
Jack : Danny, calme-toi !  
Danny : Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! On ne peut pas juste considérer que Martin s'est évaporé et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé !  
Sam : On n'a jamais insinué une chose pareille Danny !  
Jack : Martin a existé, mais il serait temps d'accepter qu'il... Il n'est plus là. Il est mort.  
Danny : Martin n'est pas mort tant qu'on n'a pas de corps Jack ! Martin n'est pas mort tant que...

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Danny, qu'il essuya rapidement.

Danny : Comment est-ce que vous pouvez rester debout comme ça, sans rien dire, alors que...  
Vivian : Ne crois pas qu'on ne ressent ni rage ni tristesse Danny ! Seulement... On aurait du se préparer à ça, mais nos rapports avec Martin ont fait qu'on a voulu y croire jusqu'au bout, même quand il n'y avait plus de raison d'y croire. Maintenant, il est temps d'accepter ce qu'on sait depuis le début, depuis que Martin s'est enfuit : on ne le retrouvera pas.

**Danny était arrivé au bureau en avance. Il triait de vieux dossier en attendant le reste de l'équipe. **

**Trois semaines. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dispute qui avait éclaté entre les agents. Depuis, Danny commençait à faire son deuil, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Comme tout le monde. **

**Jack et Vivian arrivèrent au bureau en discutant. Un agent se présenta à eux. **

... : **Bonjour, agent Stephen Hoacklan.**

Jack : **Agent Jack Malone, que puis-je pour vous ? **

S Hoacklan : **J'ai un dossier à vous montrer.**

**Jack prit le dossier que l'agent lui tendait, mais ne l'ouvrit pas. **

Jack : **Je crois qu'il y a erreur agent Hoacklan. Ici nous recherchons les personnes disparues, les corps que vous retrouvez ne nous concernent pas. **

S Hoacklan : **A votre place j'y jetterais quand même un coup d'oeil...**

Jack : **Bonne journée. **

**Il posa le dossier sur son bureau sans y prêter attention, et alla voir Danny. **

Jack : **Bonjour Danny. Tu vas bien ? **

**Danny : Jack, arrête de me demander si je vais bien. Tu sais que je ne vais pas bien. Je fais comme je peux avec ce que j'ai, comme tout le monde ici. Mais je m'en sors. **

**Jack tourna la tête, et eut un moment de doute. Il retourna à son bureau,et ouvrit le dossier que lui avait donné l'agent Hoacklan. **

**Lorsque Sam arriva, un café à la main, elle vit des feuilles voler dans tous les sens, s'échappant d'un dossier tombé à terre. En levant les yeux, elle vit alors Jack, la bouche semi-ouverte, les mains encore en position pour porter le dossier. **

Vivian : **Jack ?! Ca va ? **

Jack : **Ils ont retrouvé un cadavre, près Chicago, dans un hangar désaffecté. La mort remonte à plus de quatre mois. Overdose. **

**Il ramassa une des feuilles tombées à terre, et la montra aux autres. **

Jack : **Les résultats des tests ADN sont arrivés dans la nuit. Le corps est celui de l'homme sur cette photo. **

_Vivian :_ _**Bonjour Martin. Ca fait bizarre d'être ici, comme ça, après cinq mois... Je... Je sais que j'ai toujours été la maman de l'équipe, celle qui peut réconforter les autres et... Je ne peux plus être cette personne. Plus maintenant. J'ai échoué avec toi. J'ai essayé de trouver les bons mots, surtout pour Danny, mais... Au fond de moi j'ai toujours voulu croire que tu reviendrais. Alors, je ne sais plus quoi espérer... Peut-être simplement... Que tu me pardonnes... **_

_Sam : __**Salut toi. Tu... Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te dire... A part que je regrette. Je me suis rendue compte que je... Je ne te connaissais pas vraiment quand on a fouillé dans ta vie, dans tes affaires... Et je regrette de ne pas avoir appris à te connaître mieux que ça, malgré notre histoire, notre passé... Je crois que je devrai vivre avec ces regrets toute ma vie... Et c'est dur. **_

_Jack : __**J'ai craqué Martin. Moi qui ai toujours dirigé l'équipe d'une main de fer, sans montrer mes faiblesses ou mes sentiments, j'ai craqué devant tout le monde. Je crois simplement que... C'était trop pour moi. Mais pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'être humain face aux autres. Je me suis vu et me suis montré tel que je suis vraiment. Et pour ça, je dois te dire merci... Pas que pour ça... Merci. **_

_Danny : __**J'ai essayé Martin. J'ai essayé de t'aider, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai échoué. J'ai mis du temps à l'admettre, mais je n'ai pas pu sauver mon meilleur ami. Je... Je doute de moi. J'ai peur de ne plus être capable de... faire ce travail. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé ces cinq derniers mois. Toute l'équipe me dit de continuer mais... Si je le fais, sache que ce ne sera que pour toi, que pour ne plus avoir à faire ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Plus jamais... **_

_Victor Fitzgerald : __**Je ne te l'ai sans doute jamais dit, mais... Je t'aime fils, et... Tu me manques... **_

FIN


End file.
